miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)/Transcript
[ Theme song ] Nadja: (on TV) Tonight, the Grand Palais hosts the most eagerly awaited event of the year! The sensational fashion show of the famous designer Gabriel Agreste! And a major event always brings prestigious guests: Mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois, is expected to attend the show with his wife, the great and highly respected fashion queen- (Marinette is holding her hat (from the episode "Mr. Pigeon") Tikki: Honestly, Marinette, it's perfect the way it is! Marinette: (nervous) Oh, Tikki, I don't know… I feel like it's the ugliest hat in the world and Adrien is supposed to model it in front of everyone. He'll resent me for the rest of his life! I have zero talent! And everyone's gonna find that out tonight… Tikki: You're a great designer, Marinette. Besides, if your hat was so ugly, why did Gabriel Agreste hand-pick it for his fashion show? Marinette: But what if people see that it's a synthetic pigeon feather and not a real one? They're gonna think it's lame, aren't they? Tikki: You did the right thing of replacing it! With that allergy of his, Adrien would be sneezing all the way down the catwalk! Marinette: You're right! Besides, I don't have time to make changes anyway. The show begins in… (looks at her phone; gasps; quickly puts the hat in a box) Oh no! I'm gonna be late again! Quick, Tikki! (Marinette holds her purse open, Tikki quickly flies in) Nadja: This is it! Here she comes! The international queen of fashion, director of "Style Queen" magazine, Audrey Bourgeois! (André Bourgeois, opens the door and Audrey Bourgeois gets out of the car followed by Chloé. A group of photographers is taking pictures.) Audrey: Anthony— Uh… André, be a dear and fire the chauffeur. I can't believe Gabriel allows his staff to drive like that! (from the driver's seat, the Gorilla grumbles) Chloé: And neither do I! André: Yes, of course, Audrey, dear. Marinette: Oh no! It's Audrey Bourgeois! Tikki: Who? Marinette: Only the harshest fashion critic in the entire world. I didn't know she was coming! Audrey: (walks towards the red carpet) What is this carpet? Is it fabric? Why isn't the red carpet made out of marble like I said! (to Roger) You're fired! (Roger looks indignant) Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. (The Bourgeois walk the down red carpet) Marinette: (she is slowly walking backwards) She's gonna hate my hat for sure! Tikki: I'm sure she won't! Come on Marinette, Adrien is waiting for you. (Marinette start walking forward again) Nadja: Audrey, like the slogan of your magazine says "If it's in good taste; it's in "Style Queen!"" So, what's in good taste this year? Audrey: Judging by the way you're dressed, you obviously don't know my dear. (Chloé snickers) For your information, the trend this year is glitter. Marinette: (eavesdropping from behind a wall) Glitter?! There's no glitter on my hat! This is a fashion disaster! Nadja: As the editor of Style Queen, you spend a lot of time in New York. It must be nice to be with your family for a change here in Paris. Chloé: She's very happy to see me. By the way, Mom, I have a little something for you. (pulls a little gift box out of her jacket) Audrey: Clara— Uh… Chloé, what is this? Chloé: Um… it's a gift? Audrey: Ugh, this wrapping paper is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. You're fired. André: (he and Chloé gasp) Darling, please, you can't fire Chloé, she's your daughter! Nadja: Audrey, how long are you planning to stay in Paris? Audrey: As short as possible time. (walks off; André and Chloé follow) Nadja: Thank you. This fashion show just might be one of the most important in Gabriel Agreste's career, as evidenced by Audrey Bourgeois' presence— (Scene switches to Gabriel's atelier, where Gabriel is watching the broadcast on his control panel.) Nadja: (continues) Will the famous fashion designer who never appears in public show up for the occasion? Stay tuned to find out. Don't be bemu— (Gabriel turns off his control panel) Tikki: Where are you going? Marinette: You heard Audrey Bourgeois, right? They can't let Adrien model this hat; there's not glitter on it; zero trend-potential. (Nathalie speaks up; Marinette gets startled; Tikki quickly hides) Nathalie: Ah, there you are, Marinette. Everyone's waiting for you. Marinette: (nervously) Uh— but— uh— actually— I, uh— Nathalie: The dressing rooms are that way. Hurry up, you're late. Marinette: (laughs nervously) Okay. (more nervous laughter; then she follows) (Marinette runs inside and trips over absolutely nothing; the hat rolls over its brim towards Audrey and touches the back of her shoe; Audrey turns around; Marinette looks beyond scared; Audrey picks up the hat) Audrey: What is this?! Marinette: Uh… (nervous laughter) Chloé: Uh, Mom, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the loser, and this is a hat she made because she thinks she's a designer. (holds the hat upside down) She even signed it, look. Marinette: I— it's not me, it's another Marinette, I was just bringing it to, uh— Nathalie: Marinette, we have to go. (Marinette takes the hat and runs off with her face buried in the hat) Adrien: (to Plagg) I feel awkward. Plagg: (eating cheese) That's probably because you look ridiculous. (Adrien sighs; Marinette knocks on the door; Adrien opens the door; his face visibly lights up when he sees it's Marinette (!!!).) Adrien: Hello, Marinette. Marinette: Oh, uh— Hallah… (walks up the stairs; trips; falls on Adrien; Adrien keeps her upright; the hat falls on the ground and the feather falls off) Ooh… sorry. Adrien: No worries. (They both simultaneously want to grab the hat, their foreheads bump into each other.) Marinette and Adrien: Sorry. (Adrien picks up the hat; Marinette the feather) Adrien: Oh, no! I hope it's not too hard to fix it. Marinette: Oh, you know, it doesn't really matter. This hat is a complete failure anyway. Adrien: What, no it's not. (he offers his hand; Marinette's takes it without hesitation) Why would you say that? Marinette: Because… the queen of fashion, Audrey Bourgeois, saw it and hated it. I'm sorry, Adrien. I really messed up. I'm a total no-talent. Please don't put it on. Adrien: (takes the feather out of Marinette's hand) Marinette, everything's gonna be fine. Your hat looks great; I think it's awesome; so does my father. Otherwise he wouldn't have picked it for me. Look. (puts on the hat; does a '''cat'walk-walk down the dressing room; Marinette squeals)'' See? Marinette: (chuckles) You got that catwalk down! Adrien: (scratches the back of his head) Really, thank you. Nathalie: (tired of their flirting: fake coughs) We have to go. (starts to leave) Tom: Marinette! Yoo-hoo! (Alya, Tom and Sabine are waving at her) Sabine: She looks nervous. Alya: No doubt. It's her first fashion show with her first professional piece and not to mention: (winks) Adrien will be modeling it. Tom: I'm sure it'll go just great. (Sabine nods) Audrey: How dilapidated is this place? And I have to share the front row with this group of low-lifes? Ridiculous. (sits down in between Sabine and Alya) Utterly ridiculous. Alya: Uh, sorry, but that seat is reserved for Marinette. Audrey: This Marinette girl, again? Chloé: Let me handle this, mother. Hey losers, do you know who my mother is? She's Miss Style Queen: the most powerful woman in the world of fashion. This show is for her, okay? So, get lost! Nathalie: (looks very unimpressed; walks up to Audrey) Mrs. Bourgeois. Mr. Agreste has reserved a seat for you… Audrey: Ah, finally. (stands up) Nathalie: …in the second row. Audrey: What?! Chloé: My mother always sits in the front row. Nathalie: Not today. Audrey: This is unacceptable! Gabriel cannot do this to me! I'm the one who discovered him. Without me, he'd still be drawing his unworthy designs in his dismal, grim studio! Nathalie: I can offer your seat to someone else if you don't want it. Audrey: How dare you? You're fired. Nathalie: I don't work for you, I work for Mr. Agreste. Audrey: We'll see about that! (takes out her phone) Gabriel: I'm sorry, it took some time, I know. But today, I can feel my prey has more malice in her than anyone I've ever akumatized before. She will be… my masterpiece. (places flowers on Emilie's coffin(?); he bows to her and walks back) Gabriel's voicemail: …please leave a message. (Audrey growls) Nathalie: I assume from your expression that I'm not fired. Audrey: (screaming) This is unacceptable! I will not view a fashion show from the second row, EVER! (walks off; Chloé follows; Nathalie points Marinette to her reserved seat; Marinette sits down) Hawk Moth: Tell me, my dear Akumas, what will be the trend tonight? (turns butterfly into an Akuma) Fly away my little Akuma and evillize this wonderfully vile queen. Chloé: Mom? André: Audrey, dear? Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Style Queen, I am Hawk Moth. You've been refused a throne that is rightfully yours as queen of fashion. You will now be able to revenge those fashion disasters, who disrespected you! Audrey: They'll see who's queen, Hawk Moth. (transforms into Style Queen) (Chloé and André walks backwards, scared) Alya: All cool, girl? Marinette: Mm-hm. (nods) (As Adrien walks over the catwalk, he glances back at Marinette. At the end of the catwalk he stops and strikes some poses. Suddenly, Style Queen materializes. Everyone is startled.) Style Queen: A fashion show without the queen of style? Glitteraly unacceptable! Tom: Is this supposed to happen? I've never attended a fashion show before. (Marinette growls at Style Queen) Style Queen: Where is that ungrateful Gabriel Agreste? I demand that he kneels before me! Adrien: My father isn't here! Style Queen: Well then. If fashion-disaster daddy isn't here, I'll just have to settle for Agreste Junior! You're fired! (shoots a gold dust at Adrien and turns him into a golden statue on the spot. The crowd panics.) Marinette: Adrien! Plagg: (to himself; from the rafters) Uh-oh, we've got a problem! (he flies away.) Hawk Moth: (startled) Adrien! We no longer have a choice. Style Queen, you must defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir as soon as possible. (The crowd is running off. Tom and Sabine are also fleeing) Tom: But where is Marinette? Marinette: (quickly runs through a door and closes it; Tikki flies out of her jacket) This Style Queen just made a huge faux pas! Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (looks unhappy; Marinette transforms into Ladybug) (people are still being turned into golden statues, André tries to find a way out.) Style Queen: You're all fired! (laughs in an evil manner; dissolves into gold dust and materializes in front of André) André: Audrey, dear! (squaks) Darling, sweetheart, please stop this madness. Style Queen: Hmm— (turns him into a golden statue) Fired! Chloé: Mom. Style Queen: Claudine— uh, Chloé. I'm not mom, I am Style Queen. Do you want to be fired, too? Chloé: No, no, I really don't, Style Queen. Uh, besides, don't you need an assistant? Style Queen: Hmm— I did fire my last one this morning. Chloé: She sure was useless. Utterly useless. Style Queen: Fine! I'll take you on trial. Ladybug: (swings to a rafter) Style Queen! Style Queen: (shakes head) What an atrocious suit. That bug looks so last year. Ladybug: But the yo-yo makes a strong comeback this year. (throws her yo-yo, it goes right through Style Queen) Style Queen: You're a couple of sizes too small to beat me, Ladybug. (throws gold; shoots out a beam of gold, Ladybug tries to block it, but the recoil is too much; she falls backwards; Style Queen laughs in an evil manner; Style Queen holds her glowing wand out towards Ladybug's face) Chloé: Mom! Uh— Style Queen. If you want to find Gabriel Agreste, I know where he lives. You can take care of Ladybug later, she's worthless anyway. Style Queen: Hmm— It's not a completely idiotic idea. (she smashes her wand on the ground; Adrien's statue crumbles and gets sucked into the wand; she then flies away as gold dust, taking Chloé with her; they end up on the Agreste mansion's foyer.) Courtney! Uh— Chloé, where is Gabriel Agreste? Chloé: He usually never leaves his house! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Style Queen, he's hidden safely somewhere. Ladybug is protecting him. Style Queen: Pff— she can barely protect herself! Hawk Moth: You must seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. If they can't save his son, then Gabriel Agreste will have to show up. Style Queen: Don't worry, Hawk Moth, you'll get your costume jewels. (Ladybug just then lands outside the Agreste mansion, on top of the gate, as Style Queen flies out with Chloé again.) Chloé: Not again! Ooh! Ladybug: Can't you stand still for two seconds? (swings after them) Chloé: (in the air; sounding petrified) Please, Mom, stop! (Style Queen goes to the Eiffel Tower; she smashes her wand on the ground; gold dust comes out and a statue of Adrien, lying on a table, materializes.) Style Queen: Keep this for me, sleeping beauty. (puts the akumatized rose in gold-Adrien's mouth; makes a forcefield around gold-Adrien) Chloé: You're not going to hurt my Adrikens, are you, Mom? Uh— Style Queen? Style Queen: Hmm— You wanna join Agreste Junoir, Kaily? Uh— Chloé? (points her glowing wand at Chloé) Just ask and I'll fire you! Chloé: No thanks, I'm good. You're right, we don't care about him. Style Queen: Make yourself useful, assistant, tell me if you see Ladybug and Cat Noir! Chloé: Yes, Style Queen! (Style Queen dissolves; Chloé falls to her knees) Oh, what am I gonna do, what am I gonna do? Style Queen: (flies to the top of the Eiffel Tower) Gabriel Agreste, if you refuse to show your face, your son will soon be nothing but glitter in the wind! (Alya stands among the spectators at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. She runs towards the tower. Somewhere in the Eiffel Tower, Chloé is bashing on the forcefield around Adrien.) Chloé: Oh, it doesn't break. Adrikens, wake up! Ladybug: (to her yo-yo-phone) Cat Noir, I don't know what you're doing, but there's a witch of a villain running loose and I really need you. Chloé: Psst! Ladybug! Hurry up! Adrikens is crumbling! Ladybug: Did you see where your mother's Akuma landed? Chloé: It's in the rose she put on him. Where is Cat Noir? Ladybug: I wish I knew. Chloé: You better come up with something fast, my mother is going to see you! Style Queen: (materializes) It's really impossible to find qualified staff these days. (Chloé turns around slowly) You're fired! (Chloé is turned into a golden statue) Ladybug, hand over those awful earrings and let's get this over with. (Ladybug throws her yo-yo, it passes through Style Queen again.) You still don't get it, huh, fashion victim? I'' am invincible! ''(shoots rays of gold dust; Ladybug hides behind some metal, panting) My power is only equalled by my sense of fashion. I'' am invincible! '''Ladybug:' Lucky Charm! (A mallet appears) A mallet? What am I supposed to do with this? (is attacked by gold rays again; throws yo-yo again, in vain) Style Queen: Haven't you got it already? You. Can't. Beat me. How could you defeat me? (kicks Ladybug) You can't even touch me. (laughs in an evil manner) Ladybug: (grabs the mallet again) Of course. (flies off) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Let her go, she'll bring us Cat Noir. I need both of their Miraculous anyway. Marinette: Master Fu, Cat Noir has disappeared. I can't beat Style Queen without him! And the Lucky Charm told me to come here. Master Fu: Don't worry, Cat Noir is fine. Marinette: Well, what's he doing then? Why isn't he helping me? Master Fu: He's just lost his Miraculous. Marinette: What?! He's just lost his Miraculous?! This is a disaster! Plagg: (eating cheese (again)) That tomcat's really gotten himself stuck up in a tree this time. Marinette: Uh— Lemme guess, you're Cat Noir's kwami? Plagg: Yes, he tends to copy me a bit too much. Yet, lately, he's been doing really silly things. In five thousand years I've never experienced such an irresponsible Miraculous owner. As a result, he's lost his ring and it's just me that's able to help you out. Master Fu: (gasps) No! It's out of the question, Plagg. You are way too dangerous without an owner. Plagg: Dangerous? Me? How so? Master Fu: Does the disappearance of Atlantis ring a bell with you? Plagg: I'd had too much cheese. Master Fu: The Leaning Tower of Pisa? Plagg: I didn't see it. Master Fu: Dinosaurs! Plagg: Oh! Yeah… okay. No, I— I… did go too far there. But I was young. Master Fu: (to Marinette) Neither Cat Noir nor Plagg can help you today. (Plagg sighs defeated) (Master Fu walks up to the phonograph and places his thumbs on the dragon heads. The code pad appears, and he pushes the code in; he takes out the Miracle Box and places it before Marinette) Master Fu: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely; such powers are meant to serve the greater good. Once the mission is over you will retrieve the Miraculous from them. Marinette: I need someone who can actually immobilize my opponent. Master Fu: Do you have someone in mind, Marinette? Marinette: (her hand hovers over the Miraculous of the Fox, but she changes her mind and picks up the Miraculous of the Bee) I know just the right person. Style Queen: Why, the red-spotted cockroach is coming back, but she forgot her frightful feline in black! Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Cat Noir isn't here? Nevermind, catch Ladybug and make her tell you where he's hiding. I need both Miraculous. Now! Ladybug: Alya, don't get so close to Style Queen, it's too dangerous. Alya: It's hard to get a scoop when you're not in the middle of the action, Ladybug. Ladybug: Well I'' have a scoop for you. ''(holds out the Miraculous Jewellery Box (while Alya's still filming)) Alya Césaire, here is the Miraculous of the Bee which grants the power of subjection. You will use it for the greater good. Alya: Wow! Style Queen: (materializes out of nowhere) Ladybug! You're out of fashion, give up! (shoots a beam of gold dust) Alya: Watch out! (Alya pushes Ladybug out of the way; she gets hit herself; Ladybug rolls over the ground; the Miraculous falls out of her hands and rolls off the Eiffel Tower; Ladybug watches in dismay) Style Queen: Where's Cat Noir? Oh, lemme guess. He's hiding because he's ashamed of his outfit. Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a tube of glue appears) A tube of glue?! Style Queen: Glue this, Bug! (shoots more gold; Ladybug dodges) (Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision and looks around, only a French flag is highlighted. She grabs it and smears glue on one side of the flag; Style Queen appears behind her again) Style Queen: You're always running away, Ladybug. Ladybug: (twirls flag around) Not this time! (They both run towards each other. Ladybug dodges more gold rays. Eventually she swipes the flag through Style Queen. The glued side is covered with gold dust) Style Queen: A glue diet? Ha! That's original. But I'm still going to— oh! (notices the big portion of abdomen she's missing) Ladybug: Oh, what's the matter? Do you have indigestion? Style Queen: How dare you? I'm gonna squash you like the nasty bug you are! (pushes Ladybug in the back and she falls over) Hahaha! You're no match for Style Queen, my poor Ladybug. Soon, you'll be nothing but a bad memory, like shoulder-pads! Plagg: (outta nowhere) Stay away from the Ladybug! Ladybug: Plagg! Style Queen: Agh, my, my. What do we have here? A talking rat? Plagg: Meow. Style faux pas. Cataclysm! (boops the floor) (A '''big' explosion occurs; The forcefield around Adrien shatters, the Eiffel Tower, along with its foundation crumble, the nearest bridge also cracks; an entire skyscraper goes down; the tip of the Eiffel Tower falls off; a piece of debris falls on Style Queen)'' Plagg: (to Ladybug) You better hurry and fix everything. Ladybug: (smashes the cracked forcefield) Now I get why Master Fu didn't want to let you out. Style Queen: (materializes again) No! (Ladybug breaks the rose and the akuma flutters out) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evillize! (catches the Akuma) Gotcha! (opens her yo-yo and a cured white butterfly flies out) Bye, bye, little butterfly. (throws the tube of glue in the air) Miraculous Ladybug! (The Miraculous Cure fixes the cracks in the bridge; catches the tip of the Eiffel Tower before it can fully fall down; cures Alya from being a statue; cures Chloé from being a statue) Chloé: Adrikens! (hugs him) I was so scared! (the both of them instantly walk over to Audrey) Audrey: What am I doing here? You're all fired. Ladybug and Plagg: Pound it! Ladybug: I hope Cat Noir finds his Miraculous. Plagg: Don't worry. I'll be on him like mold on cheese. Chloé: (walking down the stairs of the Eiffel Tower with Audrey) Oh, Mom. If you only knew what a great team we made. We fired a bunch of incompetence, it was awesome. We should really spend more time together. What if I went back to New York with you. Audrey: Don't be ridiculous, Caserole. Uh— Chloé. First I have to get back to Gabriel Agreste's fashion show. Adrien: (watching from above) Oh, the fashion show, my father is gonna worry about me. (Ladybug lands behind him) Ladybug: It's on my way, I can give you a lift if you want. (they swing off) Hawk Moth: Style Queen was my greatest masterpiece. How could she have failed? How could I'' have failed? What should I do now? ''(his window closes) Nathalie: (on call) Sir, you took a big risk today, especially regarding Adrien. Gabriel: If only I could tell Adrien why I'm doing this. (looks at the picture of Emilie Agreste) He would understand. Adrien: (puts his hand on Ladybug's shoulder) Thank you, Ladybug. (Ladybug gasps) For the lift and also… for saving my life. Ladybug: Well… uhm… not a mall. I mean! Not at all. (hear earrings beep) I— uh… I have to go. Bye. (Adrien walks towards the entrance; Ladybug runs behind a wall and detransforms; she squals; Tikki flies out) Tikki: Marinette, aren't you forgetting something? You have to bring the Miraculous back to Master Fu! Marinette: But the magic ladybugs already brought it back, didn't they? Tikki: (shakes head) Mm-mm. Marinette: Wait! If they didn't then I… lost a Miraculous! (gasps) I have to back to the Eiffel Tower right now! Hide Tikki! (runs off; bumping into her father) Tom: Marinette, there you are. We've been looking for you everywhere in the Grand Palais. Are you okay, sweety? Marinette: Ah, I'm fine, thanks to Ladybug I'm no longer a glitter statue. Sabine: What would we do without Ladybug? Tom: We're finally going to get to watch the fashion show and witness the success of our daughter and her amazing hat. Marinette: Uh— I… Actually, I have, uh— Tom: No you don't. Come on! We can't miss the beginning. Marinette: (whimpers; to her purse) Don't worry Tikki, no one will find the box. We'll get it right after the show. (Tikki whimpers) Audrey: Remind me to tell your father to fire the person in charge of the Eiffel Tower elevators. (panting) This is (pant) unacceptable. Utterly (pant) unacceptable. Chloé: Of course, Mom. (stumbles of the Miraculous Jewellery Box; gasps) (Chloé is sitting on her bed with the Miraculous Jewellery Box in her hands; she opens the box; a ball of energy appears around the Miraculous and Pollen, as a bright ball, flies out; Pollen flies around Chloé and then appears) Pollen: Hello, my queen. (Chloé gasps) Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts